


Kit-Kevin

by ObserverFuck



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: The ominous looking creature was holding a freshly opened Kit-Kat bar...





	Kit-Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far one of the most rediculous things me and Katana have come up with. Meaning, I had to write it. Enjoy this Crack fic!

A typical nightmare woke Noah up in the middle of the night. He shot up in his bed, and he could feel cold sweat running down his brow. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, calming himself down. After a few seconds of silence, he heard a strange crunching sound next to him. Looking over slowly, he took in the sight of his number one stalker, The Observer. The ominous looking creature was holding a freshly opened Kit-Kat bar. "What the f-" Noah started, but was cut off by the sound of the other's voice. "Hi there!" The Observer greeted. He took a bite of his Kit-Kat bar without breaking it first. This left Noah displeased and unsettled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, trying to ignore the dissatisfaction he felt. The Observer paused, looked him directly in the eye, and took another big ass bite of his crunchy, chocolaty treat. "I'm just... observing you," he stated casually. Noah cringed. "While I sleep?" He gestured to the Kit-Kat bar. "And that's not how you're supposed to eat that!" The Observer kept his grin. "I'm aware. Want some?" he asked, holding out the candy bar slightly.

"No! I- ugh!" Noah let out a sigh. "Do you intend on just sitting there staring at me all night?" The Observer shrugged. "Most likely," he grinned. Flopping back onto the bed, Noah groaned. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Did someone put you up to this, or are you just being an asshole on purpose?" he asked sarcastically. He got no response. "It was HABIT and Firebrand, wasn't it?" This earned him another wide grin. "Maybe," The Observer replied, pausing on his candy bar. "Are you sure you don't want some?" Noah rolled his eyes. "Pass," he mumbled.

The Observer just shrugged again. "Suit yourself," he said before taking the final bites of his sweet delight. Noah glared at him with a burning hatred, debating on throwing a pillow at the shadowy figure. He thought about how immature that would be, but his brain said 'fuck it', and he threw a pillow anyway. The Observer's glasses were now lopsided, and he adjusted them carefully before snatching the pillow from the floor and throwing it back at the curly haired man.

This continued for a while until The Observer ended up falling onto Noah's bed next to him, cackling as he successfully whacked him with another pillow. When they calmed down, Noah had already buried himself back in the covers, The Observer wrapping himself around the tired man without even bothering to remove his glasses.

They didn't speak for a while, laying in silence under the warm blankets. The quiet was broken minutes later by a much softer voice. "Being possessed sucks," Kevin muttered. Noah kissed his jaw. "I know. If I could do something, I would," he sighed sadly. Kevin just smiled. "I know," he replied quietly. "It must be real shitty having to deal with future me," Noah chuckled. The other man laughed and kissed his forehead. "I like now you," he mumbled tiredly. "Thanks," Noah said, smiling at the comment.

"I just... like you..." Kevin rambled as he dozed off. The smile on Noah's face widened, and he gave Kevin one more gentle kiss before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no words for this.


End file.
